Students Out of Bed!
by Phanicatthe21Hamiltonfallout
Summary: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, James Potter are just entering their first year at Hogwarts. As their mischief continues they begin to discover dark things lurk in the school.
"GRYFFINDOR!" the battered hat yelled. Sirius smiled. His all-Slytherin family would be severely disappointed. He rather disliked his family and their ideas. He had almost not even gone to Hogwarts.

"Full to the brim with filthy mudbloods and blood traitors," she had said. what would they think to have something as shameful as a Gryffindor in the family. He scrambled towards the cheering table smirked at his older cousin Narcissa's shocked face over at the Slytherin table. She was a fourth year and currently dating Lucius Malfoy, another pureblood of course because our family would allow no less. He was a fifth year, but enough about them.

Sirius received a pat on the back and a head-tip from Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, and directed her attention back to the sorting. Quite a few had gone by and now Kulawax, Shirley was sorted into Ravenclaw then Landry, Connor became a Hufflepuff. There had only been one other Gryffindor so far (Evans, Lily who was sitting across from them and seemed to have befriended an odd black haired boy. He seemed to be displeased that she was placed in Gryffindor) and it was becoming quite boring.

"Lupin, Remus," Professor McGonagall called out. She was the strict headmistress who wore dark green robes.

A sandy haired boy hopped up on the stool. The boy, Remus, seemed exhausted and was very thin. The aged hat sat on the boy's head for about ten seconds before shouting, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus got up, looking relieved, as if the hat wouldn't sort him into any house, which would be absurd. He plopped down next to Sirius, evidently afraid to sit next anyone older. Sirius slapped him on the back. He flinched but then quickly relaxed.

"Hi," He said

"Nice job, mate! Name's Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Remus Lupin, but of course you would already know that." said Remus nodding towards the stool, where the sorting hat had recently made Mawson, Emily a Ravenclaw and Norwin, Parker a Slytherin. Sirius smiled again brushing his black hair out of his face.

"Pettigrew, Peter." Professor McGonagall shouted. A chubby looking boy with rather large front teeth and dirty-blond hair scurried up to the stool. Remus and Sirius whispered small talk to each other while the hat sat on Peter's head for almost a full minute. A loud yelling of the word "GRYFFINDOR!" interrupted them.

Peter scampered off towards the Gryffindor table and sat on the other side of Sirius.

"Hullo," said Pettigrew

"Pleasure to meet you." said Remus holding his hand out across Sirius to shake the boy's hand.

"Hi," said Sirius halfheartedly, as Peter had interrupted a conversation about an excellent prank shop in Diagon Alley.

Their introduction was cut short by a shushing courtesy of Ridley Shodny a Gryffindor prefect.

"Potter, James."

A boy with untidy, jet black hair, round glasses and sparkling blue eyes strutted towards the professor sat in the stool. About 5 seconds later the hat declared James a Gryffindor. He sat next to Lilly who brushed her red hair behind her ear to greet their new arrival. He stuck his hand out to Lily and projected a magnificent grin.

"I'm James," he said

"I'm Lily," she said extending her hand out and returning the smile.

"Hello." said Remus.

"Hi" said James

"My name is Remus and this is Peter and-"

"I'm Sirius." said Sirius

The rest of the sorting was really uninteresting until Professor McGonagall called up "Snape, Severus" it was the boy that Lily had befriended. James had laughed at the sight of him. He had chin-length greasy black hair and a large pointy nose. His robes were too big and they were badly mended in some places. His eyes were almost black.

"What an odd looking boy!" exclaimed James and Sirius laughed. Lily scowled.

"That is very rude!" she said frowning, "You shouldn't make fun of him!" James raised his eyebrows.

"Jeez," he said under his breath.

"What was that?" said Lily fiercely.

"Nothing!" replied James

Remus gave Lily an apologetic look, but she disregarded this and scooted as far away from James as she could. After about ten seconds on his head, the Sorting Hat made Severus Snape a Slytherin. Lily's face flickered for only a moment with disappointment and along with the Slytherin table stood up and cheered. Snape looked back at her and she smiled broadly. He returned a small smile very quickly and walked towards the table. She didn't seem to notice that she was the only one that wasn't a Slytherin that was cheering.

"That your boyfriend, Evans?" Sirius teased after she sat down. Remus elbowed him in the ribs and James gave him a glare.

"No." Lily said coldly.

The boy's response was cut short by Professor Dumbledore clinking his spoon against his goblet. the hall fell silent almost immediately.

"Children, children, please. Ah, welcome to Hogwarts. To first years, the forest on the grounds is off limits. No being out of bed after curfew. If you have any other questions you can ask our caretaker, Mr. Filch. As for me i will no longer keep you waiting, i can hear your grumbling stomachs from here." Professor Dumbledore said smiling, and with a snap of his fingers the tables were filled with a magnificent feast.

Sirius, Remus, James and peter gorged themselves on turkey, potatoes and load of random assortment of food and finished it off with treacle tart. When they announced that dinner was over Ridley Shodny stood up immediately.

"First years! Follow me! Come on now, hurry up! First years!" Ridley yelled. He led the pack of eleven-year-olds up a winding set of stair so long that it seemed almost impossible to not get lost. Sirius had tried to memorize the twisting staircases and endless corridors. Finally going through a passageway they reached a portrait of a very fat lady. She was wearing a pink silk dress.

"Password?"

"Dragonsbane." replied Ridley. the portrait swung open.

"Girls dorms up those stairs boy follow me. Your luggage is already in your rooms. Classes start tomorrow best get to bed now."

Sirius found his dorm and it was by mere chance that James, Peter, Remus and himself were placed in the same room. They were so sleepy as they didn't even bother changing into their pajamas and suddenly they were asleep.


End file.
